New Year's Surprises
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: This is the translation of my EC Week (Holiday) fic, as promised. No my characters. They are ABC property


**New Year's Surprises**

Regina was in her study waiting to have the conversation with David. She was so scare, one thing that she knew about David was that he wanted a big family. The one thing that she couldn't give him.

The mayor sat in front of her desk hitting the tips of her nails against the table while biting the index finger of her other hand. This wasn't the first time that she found herself experiencing a nervous breakdown. apparently , since she started a relationship with David, this was 'a thing'. As a matter of fact, way before they started a relationship. She didn't know if it was going to work, she was afraid of being rejected or what others might think, specially her son. After that it was the doubts, fear and stress of losing what she had with him or didn't have, intimacy.

Regina and David tried to be intimate, but for Regina was a challenge. She never had a partner that wanted to take care of her, or show her what love was really about. They had sex, but it was more like a passion driven sex, not love. This was another reason that kept Regina up at night. She didn't know how long David was going to take it.

David opened the door without knocking. The sudden movement made the mayor jump in her seat. When she looked at David he was pale and her face was showing fear.

"Regina! What is going on?" he approached her looking at her top to bottom to check if she was ok. Regina a little bit worry and confused replied right away.

"What do you mean? I am ok"

David was breathing again.

"You sent me a text saying that you had to talk to me about an important issue and you didn't know how I was going to react to it. You had a doctors appointment and you are looking at me like I am crazy?"

Regina stared at him blankly. He was right, she didn't think it through when she sent the text message. He thought she was going to see a doctor but in reality she went to see Fauna, the fairy. She was one of the best and also a midwife back in their land. Fauna, along with her sisters Flora and Merryweather were evaluating Regina for the last few months, trying to figure out a way to get rid of her infertility curse; but nothing was working. Back then, the Evil Queen was so stubborn that she made the potion with a twist so not even the water from lake Nostos was working. After all those months Regina lost hope.

"I am sorry, I didn't think it through before sending you that text" Regina lowered her gaze and started having trouble breathing. David got to her in seconds, kneeling and putting his hands on her cheeks.

"Hey, sweetheart. I am so sorry, I was the one that overreacted."

"Is not that David, you are right. I… wanted to talk to you about something important" Regina evaded the prince's eyes and stared at the wall on her right side.

"You know you can tell me everything"

Regina couldn't hold it anymore.

"Regina… Regina? Tell me sweetheart. Why are you so sad?"

"I am so scare David. I am scare that because of my stubbornness we could lose everything we have"

"Regina, look at me" David grabbed her head gently so her beautiful brown eyes made contact with his. "Nothing, listen to me, nothing will break us apart. As you said , you are stubborn and I am a dreamer, a perfect combination. Now, what is going on?"

The mayor took a deep breath and started talking.

"This last year, besides going to my appointments with Archie; I visited the fairies from King Stephan's Kingdom. Those fairies, specially Fauna, have a lot of knowledge about unbreakable curses."

"I don't understand why are you telling me this" David said a little confused.

"David…" Regina cupped his cheeks. "I want you to know that I love you. I never thought I had this. I was blind with vengeance and hatred towards my mother. I couldn't allow her to take control of my children." Regina was crying so hard that she started hyperventilating.

"What are you saying Regina?" David was very worry at this point.

"Long time ago, I took a potion to make me barren. My mother made me think that she found Robin, but it was an impostor. I thought she just wanted me to get married so I can give her an heir so she can use him/her as her puppet, like she did to me. I wouldn't allow that to happen, David. No child deserves my fate, the torture of leaving with a heartless mother. No child deserves a mother like me, I thought." her last words came out in a whispered.

Regina took a breath and when she felt she was going to able to keep talking she continued. "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I know you wanted a big family and raise your own children, because you couldn't do so with Emma, because of me."

David was just staring at Regina, his facial features never changing. She was getting worry, but suddenly she saw his features relaxing and a small smile forming.

"David?" she was confused.

The prince got closer to Regina giving her a passionate kiss. She jumped, surprised at the gesture but then reciprocated. The kiss was short but full of reassurance and emotion. He stopped the kiss and looked at her.

"My darling queen. I love you. This year I had the opportunity to discover the other side of the Evil Queen, and I loved it. I love all of you, your past too. You are kind, loving, humble and an excellent mother. You are an amazing woman, and not having kids of our own will not make me leave you. We can give a home to those who needs it. Let's adopt. Emma grew up in the system, so we know first hand how things are there. We can give hope, protection and love to a child that could have the same fate as my daughter. They will be ours, like Henry is yours."

Regina smiled, happy that this was over and that David will be with her until the end. She didn't know what she did to deserve such a loving, kind and amazing man.

"I love you David!" Regina came forward and kissed the prince. She stood up and got him to do the same. She stood on her tippy toes to have more access to his mouth. The kiss was gentle and full of love.

"David? I think it is time" she said shyly

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." he said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've been going to therapy for a year now, and we made a lot of progress the last months. I am ready for you to take control and take me all. I trust you" the prince smiled and kissed her again.

Regina gave in to love that day and it was the most amazing and wonderful thing of her life.

 **EC EC EC**

Regina and David were laying on the couch. She was on top of his chest listening to the beating of his heart.

"I never thought I would have this" she whispered raising her head to look at him. "Thank you" David captured her lips and kissed her, She smiled and went back to her prior position.

"So, when are we going to start the process to get our new family member?"

Regina stood up abruptly looking at him.

"Oh… am I going too fast?"

"No…" she shook her head. "Is just… I thought that you wanted to wait a little while before doing it"

"Why wait?" he said smiling

"Alright then… I am going to speak with Rumple so he can start the process with the same agency that got me Henry."

"Call him" he said smiling at her, she returned his smiled.

 **2 months later**

"David! David!" Regina stormed inside the sheriff office with her phone in hand. David stood abruptly from her desk looking at her confused. Regina stopped midway looking at the prince and nodding. David's hand went straight to his mouth, but she could see his smile.

"When?" he said trying to keep his emotion ait bay.

"Tomorrow… The office was going to be close because of New Years, but Rumple called and they will be able to see us tomorrow morning"

David opened his arms welcoming her in. She run and hugged him tightly.

"We are going to be parents" he said between laughs. Regina nodded against his chest letting some happy tears run down her cheeks.

 **Boston**

David, Regina and Henry were sitting at the office, the agent was given them some instruction and rules about the adoption. He was the same guy that gave Henry to Regina 15 years ago. He was so happy to see them again.

"So, Mills family… are you ready to meet the new member of your family?" the three of them nodded at the same time. The agent pressed a button and a woman was in the office in less than 2 seconds with an infant in her arms.

Regina and David started crying. They were so lost in the moment that neither of them moved. Henry, feeling like his mother and grandpa weren't going anywhere for awhile stood up and approached the woman.

"May I?" he said pointing at the baby. She smiled and nodded giving the infant to Henry.

"Hello lil sister. You are so beautiful" Her light blue eyes were staring at him in wonder. Her hair was black like the night and her skin was a light brown. The baby came from Slovakia. David and Regina talked about adopting from different parts of the world and donate a good amount of money to the agencies so they could take care of the children that were still there.

Henry smiled at the baby and looked up to see if his mother was ready to take her.

"Mom, come here. She is precious" Regina snapped out of her trance and went to see the baby. The little girl looked at her mom and then dad. Henry gave the baby to his mother carefully.

"Hi sweetheart, you are so beautiful" she managed to say between sobs.

"Hello, my little princess. I am your daddy" he said putting his finger in her hand, she squeezed his finger smiling.

"Are you ready to go home? Victoria"

"Victoria huh? Cute name, if I didn't know you guys I would have thought you were royalty" the agent said smiling at them. David, Henry and Regina looked at each other smiling.

"I know right?" said David with a sarcastic voice.

"Come on Victoria… lets go home" said Henry kissing his little sister on the cheek. Regina looked at Henry and then the agent. That was the same phrase she said to him when she adopted him. She smiled and then made a small reverence to the agent leaving with her family.

 **EC EC EC**

Grannys was full of people for the New Year Party. The children were running around while the adults were enthralled in their own conversations and laughing at the dwarfs jokes. Regina and David decided to sit on the booth at the back of the diner. They didn't want to be around the craziness since Victoria just woke up from her nap and she was a little fussy. Suddenly, Granny shushed everyone.

I wanted to make a toast… for this year. This is the first one that we had that our little town wasn't threaten by monsters, curses or vengeful wicked/evil wishes." Granny looked at Zelena and then Regina. The wicked witch of the west rolled her eyes giggling. In the other hand Regina raised an eyebrow impress of the comment. "A year that besides the drastic and odd changes" she said looking at the new oddly couples. "It had brought us more good and bad. And had united us all"

"Cheers!" she said raising her glass of wine. The crowd did the same, they took a zip and resumed their conversations.

"I haven't finished YET!" Granny screamed making everyone quiet gain.

"You people and your bad habits" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"There is a new member of our community." She said smiling excitedly looking at the booth in which Regina was seated. The formal mayor could feel all the eyes on her and the baby in her arms. "And since she is the daughter of royalty. We have to show her to the world like she deserves. Your majesty…" she said looking at Regina. "David…" the prince looked back at Granny a little disappointed. "Oh, please, David… don't sweat it" everyone laughed at the comment. "Can you give us the honor to meet the new princess?"

Regina blushed. It was true. When a royal couple had a child, they had to do a ceremony to present that child to the kingdom. However, because they were in the 'real world with other traditions, she never thought about it.

"Oh… I… Okay" she stood up and made her way to the center of the diner. Henry and David were following her. Regina gave the baby to David and then placed one hand on his lower back for support. David arranged the baby in his hand so she was facing forward.

"This is Victoria Nolan Mills, the second heir of the Enchanted Forest. Let's wish her the best, prosperity and for her to be a kind, humble and loving girl."

"Long Live Victoria" Granny yelled and everyone cheered raising their glasses once more.

The crowd resumed their conversations while the Royal couple went back to their booth.

Emma and Mary Margaret popped out of nowhere. Regina smiled at them, and they did the same. Davod and Snow divorced long time ago. Snow wanted to go to adventures and be wild, she found someone that wanted to do the same. In the other hand, David wanted to settle down and pay attention to his life. However, after all despite all the differences, they were best friends.

"Congratulations Regina, she is precious" Snow said looking at the baby.

"Thank you Snow. And congratulations to you too for the baby on board." Regina made a gesture with her head towards the princess abdomen. It was too early for anyone to notice, but she made the announcement that morning.

"Thank you"" she said placing her hand on her flat stomach.

"Okay…" Emma interrupted, still not comfortable with what was going on and her complicated genealogical tree.

"Hmm… Dad.. Can I talk to you and mom...alone?" she asked looking at Regina. The formal mayor shook her head putting her hand on top of David shoulder. He looked at her giving her a kiss on her temple, stood up and left with them.

Regina saw how the prince was disappearing into the crowd and when she couldn't see him anymore she looked down to her baby girl.

"I love you sweetheart" she gave her a gentle kiss on her head.

"What a blessing" she heard Fauna's voice closer than expected. She jumped at the sudden intrusion but smiled when she saw the old woman with her two sisters sitting in front of her.

"It is! I haven't felt this way since I adopted Henry. I thought that I wouldn't be able to feel this way again"

The three fairies looked at each other without being able to contain their excitement.

"Who is going to tell her?" Flora whispered

"Me! Me! Me!" Merryweather whispered pointing at herself.

"I think I am the chosen one" Fauna said with a prideful voice.

Merryweather rolled her eyes while Flora put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down while sighing in defeat.

"Tell me what?" Regina said a little uncomfortable.

"My dear child, we don't know how, but an important event happened in your life this past 2 months which made you believe in yourself and have faith in love once more. That day the curse that was haunting you for the past decades and kept you up at night was finally broken. A curse that we thought we will never going to defeat."

"What are you talking about?" Regina said having problems vocalizing the phrase.

"Congratulations your majesty! Today we will give our gifts to the beautiful Victoria, but in 7 months we'll be back to welcome your little miracle." Fauna said happily.

"And because we know how you are, your majesty. My sisters and I give our word that nothing bad will happen to the baby. The infant will be strong and healthy and you will carry to term." Merryweather smiled at Regina.

That said, the three fairies pointed their wands to Victoria giving her their beautiful gifts. Then, they pointed their wands to Regina's stomach. As soon as their wands stopped glowing, the fairies disappeared on thin air.

At that moment David arriced to the booth. He saw how Regina was having diffiulties breathing and was really pale. He sat down cupping her cheeks.

"Sweetheart… are you ok? What is going on Regina? Talk to me."

Regina looked at David, her eyes were filled with unshed tears and he noticed that she started to breath normally again.

"David…"

"Yes? Are you ok?"

"More than ok" she said letting the tears go and laughing.

"David… I am pregnant"

"What?"

Regina nodded

"But… how?"

"True love can break any curse" she whispered kissing him.

"Are we… are we going to have a baby?" he said still in shock

"Mhmm" she said holding her little girl in one arm and placing her other hand on her belly.

"Happy New Year Charming"

"Happy New Year… My Queen"

 **5 years later**

"Mommy! Mommy! When is Henry going to get here?"

"He will be arriving soon"

"That's what you said long time ago" Victoria placed her little hands on her hips and looked at her mother a little sad.

"Sweetheart, I promise he will be here soon"

"Okay"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sophia and William ran to the kitchen. She looked at them from head to toe. The twins had the brilliant idea to make a welcome card for Henry, who was coming home for the holidays. She thought that it was a great idea, until now.

"Look at you two! Now, how are you guys going to give a hug to your big brother with all that paint and glitter on you?"

The twins looked at their hands, raising their shoulders and giggling.

David entered the kitchen with a toddler in his arms. Regina gave him a pleading face. She couldn't do much. She was 7 months pregnant.

The fairies were right, she had a beautiful pregnancy. But what the fairies didn't saw was the amount of babies she was carrying at that time, twins. After two years David and Regina made the decision to adopt again, a baby boy Nicholas, and now she was pregnant with a girl Elizabeth. The royals wanted a big family, however their kids were very close in age, which made everything more difficult.

When they decided to adopt Nicholas, they thought it was going to take years to have the baby with them. He was from Africa and the paperwork was crazy. However, the adoption process moved fast and they had the boy earlier than expected. In the other hand, Eli was a surprise baby for them.

David looked at Regina knowing what she was thinking already. No more babies for a while. Suddenly the door swung open and Henry's voice echoed through the mansion.

"MOM! I am home!" Regina couldn't stop her excitement. The children looked at their parents happy and started running towards the front door to welcome their big brother. Nicholas started to fight with his father's arms so he could go and joined their siblings. David put him down and as soon he made contact ith the floor he ran away.

"Henji! Henry!" the little ones were yelling.

"Hi you guys! Hi Vicky, Willy, Sophe, Nico… I missed you guys so much!" Henry gave each one of them a hug and a kiss. When he stood up he saw his mother.

"MOM! He said running to her and giving her a big hug and kiss. "I missed you so much mom"

"Me too my little prince" she said crying.

Henry stepped away from her, he knelt and gave a gentle kiss to her swollen belly.

"Hi Eli! We are very excited to meet you" at the sound of her brother's voice, the baby kicked.

"So is she" Regina whispered passing her hand through her son's hair..

"There is no hug or kiss for me?" David said a little hurt.

Henry stood up and gave his grandpa a big hug.

"Much better" David said returning the hug.

"Well, since Henry is here we can eat and then we can go to Grannys to eat dessert. What do you guys think?"

All the children, including Henry, cheered and jumped in excitement. Regina laughed at the response looking at her children. They started to walk into the dining table chatting with Henry. David placed a hand on her lower back.

"Everything we wished for."

"Everything and more" she said smiling while placing a hand on her stomach.


End file.
